


James T. Kirk não está tentando roubar o seu namorado

by carolss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Icheb não sabia ao certo se aquele era o melhor dia da sua vida, mas certamente era um dos mais memoráveis.





	James T. Kirk não está tentando roubar o seu namorado

Icheb não sabia ao certo se aquele era o melhor dia da sua vida, mas certamente era um dos mais memoráveis. Q tinha aparecido nos seu dormitório na academia da starfleet, algo que por si só não era tão incomum quanto alguém poderia achar, e ele propôs uma viagem, embora não em espaço, mas em tempo, e embora ciente das regulações com relação a viagens do tempo da Starfleet Icheb aceitou. E então eles foram para mais de cem anos atrás naquele mesmo lugar onde na ocasião havia uma cerimônia na academia cujo convidado de honra era James T. Kirk, o capitão de Enterprise que tinha acabado de completar sua famosa missão de cinco anos.

Q tinha colocado os dois nos uniformes formais da época de estudantes da academia (além de fazer com que os implantes de Icheb ficassem invisiveis e uma pequena modificação em seu nariz para que ele pudesse se passar com facilidade como humano) , e após os discursos terem terminado Icheb se dirigiu até o capitão, sua intenção era apenas cumprimentá-lo e dizer o quanto o admirava e aí deixá-lo sozinho para aproveitar o resto da cerimônia ao seu lazer. Mas para a sua surpresa o capitão se ofereceu para tomar um drink com ele, uma oportunidade que parecia boa demais para ser recusada. Ele usou a oportunidade para fazer algumas perguntas com relação a veracidade alguns dos eventos reportados nos diarios de viagem de Kirk, assim como alguns detalhes que não lhe ficaram completamente claros, ele também falou sobre a sua vida, o tanto quanto ele podia sem revelar sobre si mesmo sem revelar que ele vinha do futuro, o quanto ele aproveitava o seu trabalho no laboratório de astrometria, como sua mentora tinha se tornado de certa maneira uma figura materna para ele. No meio da conversa ele percebeu que Q não estava mais por perto, ele decidiu não se preocupar com isso porque ele sabia que ele não o deixaria para trás em uma época desconhecida para ele (pelo menos não por muito tempo), mas mesmo com essa certeza ele ainda assim começou a ficar preocupado após vinte minutos sem nenhum sinal de seu namorado, então ele se despediu do capitão, lhe agradeceu pela conversa memorável e foi encontrar Q.

Icheb passou um bom tempo procurando pelo salão, eventualmente ele foi para os jardins que cercavam o prédio e lá estava Q, sentados em um dos bancos, sozinho.

“Oi, porque você saiu do prédio ?”

“Porque estava chato, você deveria ter escolhido uma data mais animada”

“Você poderia ter se juntado a mim e o capitão, nossa conversa foi bem divertida e informativa”

“Ver você babando em cima do Kirk não é minha idéia de diversão ”

“Eu não acho que nenhuma saliva tenha escorrido da minha boca e certamente nenhuma entrou em contato com o capitão”

“Como é que eu sei mais expressões humanas do que você que vive entre eles ?”

“Eu não saberia dizer, provavelmente tem algo haver com ser um ser onipotente de infinita sabedoria”

“Adulações não vão te levar a lugar nenhum”

“Eu não estava tentando te adular, eu estava usando hipérbole para fazer pouco de você”

“Você devia deixar as piadas para mim, você não é bom nelas. Então porque você gostaria de fazer pouco de mim ?”

“Porque você está com ciúmes e é bem humoroso”

“Você está errado. Eu sou Q, não faria sentido nenhum eu ter ciúmes de um mero humano”

“Certamente não faz, e ainda assim eu acredito que isso é o que você está sentindo”

“Você está errado Ichy, mas se eu estivesse seria completamente justificado, você é fixado no cara desde antes de nós nos conhecermos, na sua primeira viagem no tempo você escolhe ver ele, e você me ignora por uma hora pra ficar conversando com o cara”

“Minhas desculpas, eu posso ver como isso pode ter te magoado, no futuro caso nós nos encontrarmos em uma situação similar eu vou tentar fazer com que você não se sinta ignorado”

“Você não precisa se desculpar. Eu já te disse, eu não estou magoado ou sentindo nada do tipo, eu sou um Q”

“Oh certo. Erro meu...acho que é hora da gente ir embora”

“Você quer voltar para academia no seu tempo ?”

“Eventualmente sim, mas eu acho que nós podemos viajar um pouco mais, você escolhe o próximo destino”

“Certo, você já esteve no quadrante Gama ?”

“Não”

“Você gostaria de ir ?”

“Eu gostaria de ir a qualquer lugar com você”

 


End file.
